This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Prosthetic devices can be implanted in a patient's body in a variety of ways and in a variety of locations. In reconstructive procedures of a hip joint, for example, defective bone tissue on both sides of the hip (e.g., femoral and acetabular) can be removed for subsequent implantation of a femoral and an acetabular prosthesis. With respect to the femoral prosthesis, a proximal portion, including a femoral head, of a femur can be resected to provide access for receipt of a femoral prosthesis. The femoral prosthesis may be implanted within the IM canal, such as coaxially, of the resected femoral bone. The femoral prosthesis is secured, using, for example, trochanteric bolts, wires, nails, etc. Likewise, an acetabulum may be reamed for receipt of an acetabular cup of the acetabular prosthesis. The acetabular cup may also be secured within the reamed acetabulum using various fastening devices. In current practice, multiple tools are used to prepare the bones and attach the prosthetic components. It is, therefore, advantageous to incorporate multiple functions into a single handle to reduce part inventory, while also increasing usability and surgical efficiency.